


The Seventh

by hjbender



Series: Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Other [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cultural Differences, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Intersex Thor, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: (6T1L) A rift in the the fabric of space and time lands a wild Jötunn onto Loki and the six Thors' spacecraft.





	1. The Jötunn

The roaring and raging echoed throughout the ship, accompanied by the banging of powerful fists upon metal. The six Thors stood in the corridor outside and listened, their faces grim. Some were bloodied and bruised, some scratched and scraped. They waited, muscles tense and ready to react should the prisoner succeed in pounding his way through the airlock’s dense vibranium hull. Infinity Thor’s hand hovered over the red release button, his eyes fixated upon the door. With every strike, the metal barrier seemed to give a little more.

“Just do it,” Dark Thor muttered, wiping away the blood trickling down his upper lip. “He’s too dangerous. We can’t risk it.”

“But he’s one of us,” said Ragnarok Thor, who had a patch of fading frostbite on his cheek. “He  _is_  us.”

“Not in this world,” said Young Thor. He was still pale with shock, listening to the howling and hammering of the intruder who had suddenly appeared on their ship just half an hour earlier. “Not in this life. He is a Frost Giant. He cannot be one of us.”

“Perhaps he is from an alternate universe,” said Avenger Thor, flinching a little as the prisoner seemed to throw his full weight against the door, causing everything on the wall to rattle. “One where Asgard fell to Jötunheim and our father was Laufey’s prize.”

“And this is the result,” said Ultron Thor flatly. “A hybrid prince, sired of an Aesir and borne of a Jötunn. Thor Laufeyson, perhaps.”

“Regardless of who or what he is, he does not belong with us,” said Dark Thor. “He is not part of our timeline or our universe. His mere existence could be more of a threat to us than Thanos. He must be destroyed.”

Infinity Thor’s hand inched closer to the release button, but his eyes were full of turmoil.

“Wait.”

They all turned to see Loki standing in the dim corridor, his face tight with fear and determination. He was dressed in a roomy green tunic and loose, dark trousers—the only things he preferred to wear these days.

“Let me talk to him,” he said as he approached. “None of you speaks Jötnin. I do. I can try to reason with him.”

“Don’t be a fool, Loki,” said Ragnarok Thor sharply. “You are seven months pregnant. If he were to hurt you…”

“We would never forgive ourselves,” finished Avenger Thor, looking almost nauseated at the thought of sending Loki—so precious and heavy with child—into the airlock to face the wrath of their Jötunn twin.

“It’s too risky,” Young Thor agreed. “Look what he did to us. All six of us, at the same time.”

Loki spread his hands wide in a reasoning gesture. “No doubt the sight of six different versions of himself in an unfamiliar form frightened and confused him,” he said. “Would any of you have reacted differently if you were in his place?”

There came no answer. Only a thoughtful silence.

Loki strode forward to stand beside Infinity Thor and gently touched his arm. “You must let me see him, Thor. He will not harm me.”

“Are you certain of that?” he quipped. “Perhaps in his universe you are his tormentor, his greatest enemy.”

“Or perhaps I am his half-brother, whom he loves as deeply as you all love me.” Loki turned and regarded each Thor with a look of cool, quiet desperation. “Listen, I know I can reach him. Don’t kill him like this. Even vermin deserve a better end than suffocating to death in outer space.”

After several long, uncertain moments punctuated by foreign-sounding curses and the beating of fists against metal, Infinity Thor sighed and lifted his hand away from the red button.

“How long do you need?” he asked.

“As long as it takes,” said Loki. “I will knock thrice to let you know I was successful.”

“And what if you’re not?” said Dark Thor.

“I will be. There is no other alternative.” Loki took a breath, exhaled, and pressed the intercom button. “ _Thor. Róadu thig. Thad er ég, Loki._ ”

The banging suddenly stopped, as did the screaming.

“ _Loki?_ ” came the sharp, concerned voice from the speaker. “ _Er thad í raun thú? Hvad ertu ad gera hér?_ ”

Loki smiled a little. “ _I may be different from the Loki you know_ ,” he continued in Jötnin, “ _but I still love you more dearly than anyone else in this universe. Will you speak with me, Thor?_ ”

“ _Who were those men that attacked me?_ ” demanded the Jötunn. “ _Why did they look like me? What sorcery is this?_ ”

“ _I will explain everything_ ,” said Loki, leaning his pregnant belly against the door, “ _but first you must calm yourself. I cannot guarantee your safety if you are violent and out of control_.”

“ _Those Aesir pigs are the ones who are violent and out of control_ ,” Jötunn Thor grumbled. “ _They attacked me as soon as they saw me. I never got the chance to draw a weapon. It wasn’t very sporting of them, to be honest_.”

Loki grinned at the familiar sound of indignation; apparently it was a trait shared by all of the Thors, no matter their universe or place in time.

“ _I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding_ ,” Loki said. “ _They are very protective of me_.”

“ _I am protective of you, too. Er… the Loki in my world._ ”

“ _Then that is one thing you all have in common._ ” Loki paused, listening. There was nothing from the other side but silence. “ _Is it alright if I come in and speak to you in person, Thor?_ ”

“ _Yes, please. I want to see you. It has been so long._ ”

“ _I need you to give me your word that you will remain calm and peaceful, and that you will not harm me._ ”

A beat passed, then the Jötunn spoke: “ _I give you my word that I will be peaceful, Loki. And I would sooner die than harm you._ ”

Loki turned to Infinity Thor and nodded. “He agrees to behave. Open the door.”

Infinity Thor narrowed his eyes—one hazel and one blue—at Loki. “And what about you? Will you be safe?”

Loki grinned. “As long as no one accidentally purges the airlock, I don’t think I could be safer anywhere else aboard this ship.”

With an amused quirk of his lips, Infinity Thor reached over and pressed a button, unlocking and opening the door. Loki stepped inside, and it closed behind him with an automatic whoosh.

* * *

Jötunn Thor’s skin was a pale blue and his hair white-gold, his eyes a captivating shade of violet. He was as handsome and well-built as all the other Thors, though he was slightly taller and thicker. Undoubtedly this was a result of his mixed breeding, being half Frost Giant and half Aesir. Loki felt very small and vulnerable standing before him, this huge warrior clad in fur and leather and steel, his bare arms and chest covered with familiar lines and markings.

Thor was less impressed with Loki’s appearance.

“You… you are an Aesir?” he grunted, confusion and hurt creasing his features. “How can this be? In my world you are a prince of Jötunheim. Loki Lítillfrost, you are called. A runt like me, yet unlike me, beloved of our people.” He shook his head and the plaits in his platinum-blond hair dragged across the dark fur of his cloak. “This is all wrong. King Farbauti would never suffer a full-blooded Asgardian to live in his kingdom.”

“I’m not Asgardian,” said Loki firmly in the Jötunn tongue. “In this universe I am a sorcerer, a shape-shifter, and I change my appearance as needed. I was born a Frost Giant… though a small one, just like your beloved prince.”

That seemed to satisfy Thor. He pursed his lower lip and nodded slightly, then his gaze drifted downward. “And is that an illusion as well?” he asked softly.

Loki rested his hand on large, round belly, rubbing it affectionately. “No. This is real.”

Thor’s fearsome demeanor immediately shifted to something more gentle and reverent. “Is it mine? I mean”—he pointed toward the door—“was it made by one of those versions of me?”

“Would it please you if it were?”

Tenderness glowed in the lavender hues of Thor’s eyes. “More than you could imagine. It is all I have ever wanted. From the moment I first saw the Loki of my world, I have wanted nothing more than to love him and be loved by him… but the king would never allow a half-breed like me to marry his son.” He hung his head. “It is a foolish dream. One that, I think, shall never become a reality.”

“Or perhaps it shall.” Loki stepped forward and touched Thor’s hands, shivering as his pale-skinned illusion began to disintegrate, starting at his fingers and then spreading up his arms.

Thor smiled delightedly down at Loki and clasped his hands, watching his Jötunn form reveal itself. “Look at you. I don’t understand why you would hide your loveliness beneath such a plain-looking mask. You are as beautiful and stunning as my Loki.”

“Then let me be your Loki,” he whispered, staring at Thor with his ruby-red eyes. “I am not a fatalist, Thor, but I believe the Norns have sent you across multiple realms and realities to help us defeat Thanos. I think it is your destiny to become our ally. Fight alongside us in this war, then stay with me and your brothers once we’ve rid the universe of this Mad Titan.” He squeezed Thor’s large, rough hands. “Your dream can be a reality. What is denied you in your world is freely given here.”

Thor’s mouth twitched. “The Aesir are not my brothers.”

“They could be.” Loki guided Thor’s hands to his stomach, pressing them against its firm, tight sides. “And this could be your child growing in me someday.” He smiled gently. “What do you say? Will you join our family and help us destroy the force that threatens its very existence? Will you share in our victory and our love?” He lowered his voice to a murmur. “Will you be gentle with me the first time we lay together?”

Thor exhaled a long and shaky breath and gazed at Loki tenderly. “For you, my prince,” he vowed, “I will do anything you ask of me.”


	2. Deepening

It took some time before Jötunn Thor was at last accepted by his six Aesir brothers. He had learned their language and was gradually beginning to adapt to their culture, in the meantime proving himself an invaluable ally and a capable warrior in their inter-temporal, multi-dimensional war against Thanos. He did not possess the ability to wield lightning like the others, but he had other useful gifts: the power to conjure ice weapons, to freeze an enemy with a touch and then shatter him to pieces with a single strike; the ability to fling icy needles from his hands, and to shield himself and his brothers with a protective wall of frost. He could take a deep breath and blow it out with hurricane force, covering everything in its path with a thick layer of ice. Blades could not pierce his skin, and neither fire nor lightning could harm him. In this way, he and the other Thors were able to wreak havoc upon Thanos’s forces, and when the last of the Titan’s insidious Children fell, there was cause for celebration on the Asgardian warship.

It was also this night that Jötunn Thor finally earned the full trust of his Aesir brothers and was given their blessing to lie with their beloved Loki.

Loki took his hand and led him from the galley with a devious smile, and soon they entered the stateroom, shutting the door behind them. Loki coyly took his time undressing while Thor ripped the clothes from his body and stood there naked and impatient, his loins aching, his cock drooling, trying not to pant like an animal at all the soft, vulnerable flesh being revealed to him. The sight of Loki’s curvaceous, heavily-pregnant body awoke Thor’s primal urge to protect and provide and to please, and he throbbed at the thought of finally being allowed to indulge those urges.

Loki crawled onto the broad bed with its soft red sheets and beckoned to Thor with a curl of his finger. Some of these Aesir gestures were still alien to Thor, but he clearly understood that one, no interpretation required; he slid onto the bed and his tough cerulean flesh met with Loki’s smooth beige skin, turning it blue wherever he touched him. His huge hands glided over Loki’s body, painting it first lilac, then cyan, then Jötunn blue.

He hesitated when he came to Loki’s belly, giving him a worried look. “ _Mun ég meidha barnidh?_ ” he asked softly.

Loki smiled and stroked Thor’s long, silvery-gold beard. “No, it won’t hurt the baby,” he said in Jötnin. “I may look Aesir on the outside, but everything inside me is Jötunn.”  

He leaned up and kissed Thor, and his face bloomed into its natural color, starting at his lips and spreading outward, the lines and markings on his body appearing as subtly as frost forming on glass. He took Thor’s hand and placed it on the large swell of his stomach. His skin turned blue beneath Thor’s palm and he shivered, then pulled back to sigh a frosty white mist into the air.

“Good,” said Thor with grin, displaying his sharp white canines. “Because very soon there is going to be even more Jötunn inside you.” 

Loki hummed his approval and Thor began to purr, the sound like a lion’s growl deep in his chest. They rolled over with a giggle and began to explore each other’s bodies, Thor’s touches revealing the beautiful form hidden beneath Loki’s common illusion. 

It was exquisite. Loki was so soft and full, his flesh warm and his body tender and sweet-smelling, a fertile bud that would soon flower and bear the fruit planted by its six sires. Thor spent a long time just sniffing and touching and tasting, accepting what Loki offered him—kisses, caresses, the creamy richness of his milk—grateful to finally have the love he had craved all his life.

When Thor sank his thick, colbalt-colored cock into Loki’s dewy pink folds—slowly and carefully, being very gentle—it was especially pleasing to watch how he changed down there.

“Now you are Jötunn in both flesh and appearance,” he rumbled, holding Loki’s legs apart as he began to slide in and out, going gradually deeper, coating himself inch by inch with Loki’s warm, glistening slick. “You feel as lovely as you look.”

Loki smiled up at him breathlessly. 

They took their time, Thor being extremely careful as Loki was over eight months pregnant now and increasingly prone to discomfort. They tried several positions before finally settling upon their knees, Loki leaning on his hands while Thor entered him from behind.

Loki moaned and eagerly shoved himself back onto Thor’s cock, his sheath squelching as it swallowed his entire length. 

“Mm, yes, like this,” he insisted, pulling himself off almost completely before repeating the motion, slapping into Thor’s pelvis.

Thor squeezed Loki’s thighs and did as he was bid, and soon Loki was rocking beneath him, his cock leaking and his engorged cunt slurping greedily around Thor’s member. His plump little teats bounced with each complete penetration. His belly hung low and heavy, and Thor leaned forward to caress it, rubbing the rounded form of the little Aesir baby within.

“I may not have made him, but I will treat him as if he were mine,” he vowed in a husky voice. “He is half you, Loki, therefore he is half Jötunn. We will teach him our words and our ways so that he never forgets, and I will love all of him. Not just the half, but the whole. As I love you.  _Eins ég elska thig. Unnusti mín_.” He bent and kissed Loki’s shoulder blade, leaving behind a silvery patch of frost. “ _Elskan mín_.”

He grasped Loki’s cock and began to work it, and Loki tossed his head, flinging his wavy black hair over his shoulder as he moaned. Five minutes and three orgasms later, Thor finally joined him, roaring like a beast and filling the room with a cold mist from his mighty Jötunn lungs. He spent himself inside Loki, a process which took close to a minute and made Loki gasp with shock—both at the amount and the sensation. He had never been filled with a Frost Giant’s seed before and was surprised by how cool and tingly it felt, alleviating the discomfort caused by its overabundance.

Loki arched his back and suddenly experienced two simultaneous orgasms, both strong and unexpected and very different from his usual climaxes, and the distended feeling mysteriously faded. Nothing but pleasure and a delicious, satisfying glow remained.

When Thor pulled out, he was completely clean. There was no leakage, no mess. Not a single drop.

“What was that?” Loki asked as they lay down together, catching their breaths in the aftermath. “You filled me and then… nothing. What happened?”

Thor frowned. “You have never experienced that before?”

Loki shook his head.

Thor’s lavender eyes reflected his surprise. “You had a secondary climax.  _Dýpfulla_ it is called, the deepening. Your womb opened and took what I put in you. It is almost impossible for our people to make children without this happening. But you are already bred, so now the seed fulfills a different purpose.” 

“A different purpose? You mean it has other uses?”

Thor petted Loki’s belly lovingly. “It is said that such offerings help strengthen the child and ease the mother’s burden. A good father is expected to contribute to the well-being of his mate. Aside from a healthy child, a brief and painless labor is a sire’s greatest pride.”

Loki made an impressed face and snuggled against Thor’s side. “I never knew sex and childbearing among the Frost Giants was so complex. Do you… speak from experience, or have you not yet fathered children?”

Thor tucked his massive arm beneath his head and put the other around Loki. He sighed a small, frosty breath. “There were very few Jötnar willing to sleep with a runt like me, and none of them was the one I truly wanted. There was little pleasure in it for me. I was either a fetish or a pity, and I was seldom on the giving end.” His voice became quiet, distant. “It was fortunate that I never became pregnant as a result of those couplings. I always experienced the dýpfulla, sometimes multiple times. I don’t know how I avoided it for so long.”

Loki propped himself up on his elbow, stunned. “You mean you. The Frost Giants are  _all_ …?”

“Yes. We are much better equipped than the Aesir.” Thor smiled and gently took Loki’s hand, guiding it between his hard, muscular thighs and moving it slowly inward. Loki had already noticed that Thor’s testes were absent from the outside, being internal like his own, but he was unprepared for the familiar touch of soft skin and the silky wrinkle of warm, moist flesh.

“Oh,” he uttered, gently caressing the folds. “My. So you’re all like this, then. I thought it was just me.” His cheeks darkened to indigo. “You’ll have to forgive my ignorance. I was taken from Jötunheim as an infant and told nothing of how my people reproduced. I was beginning to think I was nothing but a gross mutation.”

Thor grinned. “No, Loki. You are small, but perfect in every way.” He lifted his leg a little, encouraging Loki to slip his fingers inside him. Loki did, a delighted smirk spreading across his blue lips as he listened to Thor sigh with pleasure.

“You had better not let the others find out about this,” he teased, stroking the smooth, slippery walls of Thor’s lumen. “They’ll be fighting one another to mount you.”

“Perhaps someday I might let them,” Thor chuckled. “It would be nice to be penetrated by someone closer to my size.” He arched a platinum-blond eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind letting One-Eye mount me. He is very amusing.”

Loki cuddled closer, pressing his belly against Thor’s side and continuing to lavish attention on his cunt, which was growing wetter by the moment. “Hm, yes, he does have a good sense of humor. But what if you were to become pregnant by him? I’m not quite sure I’m ready for the product of a Thor-on-Thor union.”

“Nor I. But it is only speculation at this point.” Thor turned and nuzzled Loki’s face with his own, kissing his cheek, slipping his hand down to stroke Loki’s cock back to life. “Only one person’s love matters to me now, and that is yours, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered as he felt himself grow hard in Thor’s big, cool hand.

A whole new world of pleasure, and this is where it begins. In ice and frost, in the warm blue depths of a seventh heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning Exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548664) by [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13)




End file.
